


Free Fanfiction Ideas For Others To Use

by RickymonGaming



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV), Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Thundermans, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossoverideas, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfiction, Fanfictionideas, Psychic Abilities, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickymonGaming/pseuds/RickymonGaming
Summary: Ideas for fanfictions I'm too lazy to do. You can use these if you'd like. Comments are appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Steven Universe (Ghost Whisperer AU)

I cannot believe no one has ever thought of this idea.

Summary: "At a young age Steven Quartz Universe has not just the gem abilities from his mother, but the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. While Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are off on missions, Steven is on his own missions: to help spirits with their problems."

Reason for this idea: I was watching reruns of "Ghost Whisperer" on Hulu and I just thought: "What if Steven had the ability to see and communicate with ghosts?" I was looking on Google for a "Steven can see ghosts" fanfiction but there weren't any. How come no one ever thought of this idea before?


	2. My Hero Academia (A Cappella Group AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea from my idea book from Wattpad.

The group would be a 5 person group like Pentatonix, but you can put more people in the group and the acapella songs don't have to be from Pentatonix if you'd like. You can also add a little Pitch Perfect in the mix.

They would also have a secret base like an old warehouse or a theater or something.

But this is just an idea, you can write the story however you want.

Summary: "I can't think of a summary. You can come up with one if you want."

Characters in the A Cappella group:   
Izuku,  
Ochako,   
Fumikage (he is the bass voice),  
Male OC,  
and Male OC as the beatboxer / singer.


	3. Steven Universe (Steven Learns Magic)

I found this fanfiction called "A Different Kind of Magic" where Steven finds this boy named Jude and he teaches Steven magic. The fanfic hasn't been updated in about 3-4 years and it only has 2 chapters but I recommend you check it out.

So I thought of this idea: what if Steven has magic in him all along? And I'm not talking "Harry Potter" magic, no, I'm talking about "Wizards of Waverly Place" magic.

So, what do you think? Is this a good idea for you guys?


	4. Steven Universe & The Thundermans Crossover

OK. I had this idea that people should really try out.

What if instead of Hiddenville, the Thundermans decide to move to Beach City where they meet Steven and the Crystal Gems. The other characters from The Thundermans will also be in Beach City as well. How will this affect both the storylines?


	5. Steven Universe (Psychic Steven AU)

I was watching "That's So Raven", "Raven's Home", and "Steven Universe" when I thought of this. And I thought: "What if Steven had psychic vision?" Because Steven would have to use his psychic vision to solve problems and change the future. It would be Raven's psychic vision from "That's So Raven" / "Raven's Home".

So, what do you think? And before you ask, no, the Crystal Gems do not need to know about the psychic vision right away. And how Steven got his psychic vision? Well, that's up to you writers to figure out. If you want an idea to the psychic vision, well, let's just say there's more to the DeMayo family that meets the eye.


	6. KC Undercover (Martin Mystery Crossover AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I've got a new idea that you guys can use.

"KC Cooper has been working for "The Organization" for 2 weeks now and she is living the life of a spy. But what if another organization called "The Center" wanted to recruit her as an agent? What if Ernie and Merissa were KC's partners? What kind of secrets are Ernie and Merissa hiding? Will KC And most importantly: will KC be able to handle all the paranormal / supernatural entities that come her way?"


	7. The Thundermans (Psychic OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking for the idea the first chapter takes place before the first episode of season 1 of "The Thundermans".

**Summery:** "On their first day of High School in Hiddenville, Max and Phoebe Thunderman are forced by the Principal to watch an exchange student from (Name of state here). What they didn't know was that this student has a secret too. A psychic secret."

 **Note:** The student can be any gender. Also, the psychic vision would be from "That's So Raven" / "Raven's Home".


End file.
